De Volta Para O Passado
by Sophi Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter com sete anos vai acabar no passado na época de seus pais.O que será que ele vai aprontar e Lily o que será que vai achar quando descobrir que aquela criança é filho dela com o "Maldito Potter"?  Só lendo pra saber  Sinopse horrível.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Em uma manhã ensolarada e calma. Pera ai... Eu disse calma?Quis dizer o mais calma possível na escola onde os Marotos estudam. Hogwarts!No salão comunal da Grifindor duas pessoas discutiam.

Uma delas era um moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos arrepiados. E a outra era uma ruiva de cabelos Acaju e olhos extremamente verdes.

As brigas deles eram comuns para os estudantes da casa dos leões. Pelo menos para quem estudava lá a mais de dois anos.

-Ele é MEU filho Potter então eu fico com ele!

-Você esqueceu que ele também é meu filho Evans!

-Mas eu sou a mãe então tenho prioridades!

-Não inventa, eu sou o pai tenho que ensiná-lo a jogar Quadribol.

-Chega!Eu quero ficar com o Sirius!

-O QUE! Você só irá ficar com o Black por cima do meu cadáver.

-Eu não sou tão ruim assim ruiva. - Disse o citado.

E a briga recomeçou por mais algumas horas.

Quer saber como essa briga começou?

Então senta (Se você estiver deitado ou impé) que lá vem a historia...

_Continua..._


	2. Capitulo 1: Voltando no tempo

Capitulo 1: Voltando no tempo

O grande diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, conhecido com guerreiro da luz e fundador da Ordem da Fênix, Albus Dumbleodore, estava em sua sala conversando com a professora de transfiguração e também integrante da Ordem de Fênix

-Mas Albus, o garoto tem apenas sete anos

-Minha cara Minerva ele precisa se divertir antes de saber da profecia, e de que melhor forma se não com seus pais.

-Os pais deles serão adolescentes!E se não der certo?O que faremos?

-Está tudo planejado.

-Bem, se é assim tudo bem - Concordou ainda meio relutante.

Enquanto isso algumas horas depois e muitos e muitos quilômetros de distancia de Hogwarts, na Rua dos Alfeneiros número garotinho de cabelos arrepiados olhos verdes muito magro e o que mais chamava atenção em seu rosto, uma cicatriz em forma de raio na no armário de baixo da escada onde dormia muito cansado.

Havia sido um longo dia para ele, depois de voltar da escola, onde não tinha amigos, foi obrigado varrer a casa e cortar.

Assim que entrou viu um objeto estranho em cima do colchão onde dormia.

Era uma espécie de ampulheta, dourada.

Curioso, o garoto cujo nome era Harry, girou-a.

O que aconteceu depois foi inexplicável para ele.

Em um momento ele estava no armário de baixo das escadas e sim numa espécie de sala, de um lado havia uma lareira com algumas poltronas e um sofá e do outro, havia uma mesa, atrás dele havia duas escadas. (N / A: Sou péssima em descrições.)

Harry foi tirado de sua admiração por um som de vozes que vinha de uma das escadas

Rapidamente Harry se escondeu de baixo da mesa.

Teria dado certo, se um garoto moreno com cabelos um pouco compridos e olhos azuis, não tivesse deixado cair uma moeda de bronze desconhecida para Harry, bem debaixo da mesa onde estava escondido e se abaixado para pega-la.

-Olha veado uma cópia sua em versão mini!

-É cervo!E do que você ta falando?-Disse o garoto de cabelos arrepiados, muito parecidos com os do Harry, e olhos castanhos esverdeados, se abaixando e levando um susto ao ver o garoto exatamente igual a si.

-Qual seu nome?

-A professora da escola disse que não se deve falar com estranhos.

-Deixa de ser bobo Prongs não é assim que se faz!Observe!- Disse tirando uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

-E ai garoto?Quer chocolate?

-Sim.

-Então me diz seu nome que te dou chocolate

-A professora disse que não se deve aceitar doces de estranhos.

-Eita professorinha chata em!

-Não fale assim da senhora O' hanoly!

-Não ligue pra ele!-Disse um garoto de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos cor de mel, que até agora não tinha falado nada – Eu sou o Remus, esse de cabelos arrepiados é o James, e esse chato é o Sirius, não queremos te fazer mal, qual seu nome?

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Pera ai Harry Potter? O único Potter aqui sou eu!

Próximo capitulo:

-E como foi que você chegou aqui?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Ruiva!Amor da minha vida com vai?

-É Evans pra você Potter!E dá onde que surgiu esse gato igual a você?

-É uma longa história!

_Continua..._


	3. Capitulo 2: Desmaios e explicações

Capitulo 2: Desmaios e Explicações.

No capítulo anterior:

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Pera ai, Harry Potter? O único Potter aqui sou eu!

****

-Sério?Tia Petúnia diz que sou o ultimo Potter vivo.

-Isso não é verdade eu estou bem aqui!E também tem meus pais!

-Talvez se você fosse mais velho ou seus pais quisessem poderiam me adotar não?

-Ta, deixa isso pra lá, agora como você chegou aqui? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Bem, eu estava indo pro armário de baixo das escadas onde eu durmo...

-Você dorme em um armário?

-Sim. Mas continuando, quando eu entrei lá vi em cima do colchão onde eu durmo,uma espécie de relógio com uma ampulheta. Daí eu girei e vim parar aqui.

-Você poderia me mostrar essa espécie de relógio que você falou Harry? – Perguntou Remus.

Harry pegou o objeto, que havia escondido dentro de seu bolso e o entregou a Remus, que assim que o pegou ficou mais branco que papel.

-Moony?O que foi? – Perguntou James.

-Diga Harry, em você sabe em que ano nós estamos?

-Sei, 1987.

-1987?Não nós estamos em 1976! – Disse Sirius.

-É foi o que eu imaginava.

-O que Moony? – Perguntou James já impaciente.

-Isso aqui é um Vira-Tempo, mas não um comum é um quantum.

-Um o que? – Perguntou Sirius sem entender nada.

A essa hora eles já haviam esquecido que Harry ainda estava lá ouvindo sem entender bulhufas do que eles estavam falando.

-Um Vira-Tempo quantum, ele não volta apenas horas no passado, mas sim, anos, assim como também pode ir anos para o futuro. –Explicou Remus, que como sempre era muito inteligente.

-Então quer dizer que esse garoto veio do futuro?

-Exatamente.

-Harry?

-Sim?

-Você sabe qual o nome do seu pai?

-Sei , James Potter.

-É Prongs, pelo jeito ele é seu fiho.

-Sério?Quem será a mãe?Harry, qual o nome da sua mãe?

-Lily Potter.

Nessa hora James abriu um imenso sorriso bobo.

-Calma ai, Prongs, existem milhares de Lilys no mundo, pode ser que não seja a sua Lily.

-Então ta. Harry você por um acaso sabe o nome de solteira da sua mãe?

-Não só sei que ela tem uma irmã chamada Petúnia. Mas deixa eu ver se eu entendi, eu em um passe de mágica vim parar no futuro?

-Não em um passe de mágica, mas com um objeto mágico.

-Mágica não existe!

-Existe, e se você realmente for um Potter, é um bruxo.

-Um bruxo eu?

Harry nem podia acreditar ele um bruxo?Aquilo não poderia ser verdade!Se ele fosse um bruxo teria transformado Duda em um sapo toda vez que ele batia nele, ou então usaria mágica pra fazer as tarefas de casa que os tios o mandavam fazer.

-Vocês devem estar enganados, eu não posso ser um bruxo – Disse por fim.

-Sério?Coisas estranhas aconteceram, quando estava chateado ou com raiva?

Pensando bem coisas estranhas havia acontecido com Harry sim, havia aquela vez que tia Petúnia o obrigara a usar um macacão velho de Duda, laranja ele havia o encolhido!

Sem perceber Harry o começou a sorrir.

-Viu?

Antes que o garoto pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma ruiva de cabelos Acaju e olhos extremamente verdes iguaiszinhos aos de Harry. Desceu as escadas do lado oposto da escada que os garotos haviam descido.

-Potter!O que você está fazendo aqui e está hora?

-Ruiva!Amor da minha vida, como vai?

-É Evans pra você Potter!E dá onde que surgiu esse garoto igual a você?

-É uma longa história.

-Me conte que eu quero saber!

-Tudo bem, mas antes, você por acaso tem uma irmã chamada Petúnia?

-Tenho sim por quê? –Perguntou a ruiva, desconfiada e se perguntando aonde ele havia conseguido aquela informação.

Assim que ela respondeu, James abriu um sorriso bobo e sonhador, começando a olhar para o nada.

-Potter? – Perguntou a ruiva, cujo nome era Lily mexendo as mãos na frente do rosto do moreno – Remus o que aconteceu com ele?

-Para você entender, terá de ouvir a historia de como este garoto, que se chama Harry chegou aqui.

-Então me conte.

Remus contou toda historia.

-Depois ele disse que sua mãe se chama Lily e tem uma irmã chamada Petúnia, sem falar que ele tem seus olhos Lily.

-Não pode ser... Não – Começou a murmurar, e desmaiou.

Nessa hora James saiu de transe

-Ruivinha?Ruiva!

-Pelos menos ela não começou a gritar. – Disse Sirius, recebendo um olhar mortífero de James.

-Acho que foi choque emocional. Devemos levar ela pra ala hospitalar antes que do o horário de recolher. -Disse Remus.

-Certo. Vamos! – Disse James.

-Mas... E o Harry? – Perguntou Sirius.

-Ele vai junto horas!

-Tudo bem.

E assim eles carregaram Lily até a ala hospitalar. Chegando lá James disse:

-Madame Pomfrey!

De repente uma porta se abriu e de lá surgiu Madame Pomfrey.

-O que vocês querem aqui garotos?Já está quase no Horário de recolher.

-É que Lily desmaiou, acho que foi choque emocional. – Respondeu o lobisomem.

-Certo a deitem aqui nessa cama.

E assim foi feito.

-E quem é esse garotinho, muito parecido com você ?

-Prazer, sou Harry Potter – Disse se mostrando presente.

-Po-po-tter?

-Isso mesmo. Acreditamos que ele tenha vindo do futuro, pois ele achou um Vira-Tempo quantum e o girou, também acho James e Lily são os pais deles, por isso ela desmaiou, todo mundo sabe que ela não vai muito com a cara do Prongs.

Nessa hora James fechou a cara.

-Você sabe que isso é verdade.

-Infelizmente. – Disse cabisbaixo.

-Acho melhor vocês irem agora meninos está quase no horário de recolher, e vocês não querem detenção não é mesmo?Amanhã terão de falar com o diretor.

-Certo.

Ao chegarem ao salão comunal uma dúvida surgiu na cabeça de todos. Onde Harry iria dormir.

-Podemos conjurar uma cama, no nosso dormitório – Sugeriu Remus.

-Boa ideia!

Subiram ao dormitório e conjuraram uma cama.

-Hoje você dorme aqui Harry, amanhã iremos falar com o diretor Dumbleodore antes do café, tudo bem?

-Ahã.

E assim foi feito todos se deitaram e instantaneamente caíram no sono, havia sido um dia cheio de emoções.

No outro dia na ala hospitalar, Lily Evans acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça, também com o sonho que ela teve, quer dizer pesadelo, ela tinha sonhado que o filho dela com o Potter havia vindo do futuro.

-Ainda bem que acordou! – Disse uma voz conhecida arrancando Lily de seus devaneios, naquele momento ela percebeu que não estava no dormitório da Grifindor e sim na ala hospitalar.

Aí que ela se lembrou aquilo não havia sido um pesadelo, havia acontecido mesmo!

-Tome está poção deve estar com dor de cabeça você bateu a cabeça quando desmaiou. Depois de toma-la está liberada

Lily pegou a poção bebeu agradeceu madame Pomfrey.

Foi direto para o salão comunal da Grinfindor, deu a senha à mulher gorda.

Assim que entrou viu os Marotos discutindo.

****

No outro dia no dormitório dos Marotos, Harry, e os outros três acordaram cedo, pois tinham que ir falar com o Diretor.

-Tio Remus!

-Por favor, me chame e Moony, sim?

- Tudo bem Moony. Quem é que dorme naquela cama ali? – Disse apontando para quinta cama do dormitório onde as cortinas estavam fechadas.

-A é o Rabicho,Peter Pettigrew, ele gosta de dormir mais nos ?

-Claro!

Remus pegou o Vira-Tempo e o guardou no bolso.

Estavam descendo as escadas quando de repente...

_Continua..._


	4. Aviso!

AVISO!

Oii!

Então, sei que estou demorando pra postar o próximo capitulo, mas é que eu perdi o bloco onde estava escrito ele!

Mas não é pra isso que veio esse aviso.

O e-mail que eu uso pra acessar esta conta é uma que eu nem lembro mais a senha de tão velho!Então criei uma nova conta aonde logo irei re-postar com mais freqüência essa fanfic!

Beijos

S.R

p.s: abaixo o link da nova conta!

/u/3706519/


End file.
